


book of roses

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, collab!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: SM Entertainment merilis sesuatu yang tidak biasa: sebuah duet dari anggota boy group dan girl group mereka!Spekulasi bermula dari foto-foto yang tersebar di dunia maya: Suho dari EXO dan Irene dari Red Velvet sedang berada di bandara, serta kabar yang berembus dari cuitan ke cuitan di Twitter.Memperkenalkan: sebuah sub dari dua leader grup terkemuka di Generasi Ketiga!{mixed language; EN/ID}





	1. pembuka

****

**Suho / Kim Junmyeon**

("Di samping itu," Junmyeon mengedikkan dagu ke arah Juhyun yang mendekat. "Aku punya kesempatan yang lebih luar biasa.")

.

.

_("Hyung, tolong jangan bermimpi.")_

.

.

**Irene / Bae Juhyun**

("Tadi saat di jalan aku ditelepon," ucap Juhyun cuek, "katanya, tanda tangan hari ini juga. Kita berdua harus rekaman lebih cepat karena ada jadwal yang berubah, studio akan dipakai.")

.

.

.

**_ANOTHER HISTORY FOR SMTOWN COLLAB?_ **

_It's not like your ordinary sub-group from SMTOWN, fellas!_


	2. twitter — rumors, assumptions

**_@xxxny888_jm_** mengetweet:

> _[TRANS] It looks like SM are forming another unit, an insider said that they are going to film somewhere overseas (T/N: Please take this with a grain of salt, it probably a magazine shoots or CF, I don’t want to create rumors, so let’s see.)_

**_@xxxny888_jm_** mengetweet:

> _[TRANS] The insider said that it’s not a Station song, he ensured us that this is going to be a surprise._

 

**_@xxxanerun9_** mengetweet:

> _[TRANS] OP worked in airport, said that she saw Suho at Gimpo last night, but was not able to take any pics because she’s on duty._

 

**_@xxxhanmi0_** mengetweet:

> _[TRANS] OP said that Irene was alone in the Gimpo last night, but queueing in the same line with EXO’s manager._
> 
> **_@xxxruruech_** omo, jangan-jangan ....
> 
> **_@xxxchybuuu__** i know this means something. all of this news must be related
> 
> **_@xxxvvyuuto_** omg aku nggak berani berharap tapi—GUYS @xxxkyju @xxxrails!!!

[ view more replies ]

 

**_@xxxfriendlyw_** mengetweet:

> _omg that ‘insider’ must be fired now lmao_
> 
> **_@xxxsingforyou_** maybe s/he’s a shipper who’s getting overly excited s/he couldn’t keep it for her/himself lol


	3. daily — a few months back

Junmyeon membuka penutup kaleng minuman suplemen vitamin C yang ia ambil dari lemari es, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Juhyun dengan meletakkannya pada punggung tangan perempuan itu. Juhyun tersentak, refleks menarik tangannya, kemudian memberengut ke arah Junmyeon.

Lelaki itu tertawa, lalu duduk di sampingnya. “Aku dapat telepon. Kita harus ke gedung.”

Juhyun mengambil kaleng itu dan meminum sedikit.

“Kenapa diam saja? Masih ragu? Berpikir kau ingin menarik lagi kata-katamu?” Junmyeon merapat pada sofa, masih tersenyum. “Aku tidak keberatan. Mumpung kontrak resmi belum ditanda tangani, mumpung mereka masih bisa mencari penggantimu.”

Juhyun mendelik. “Dan aku harus melihatmu sepanggung bersama perempuan lain?”

Tawa Junmyeon meledak. “Aku harus mencatat tanggal berapa hari ini! Seorang Bae Juhyun akhirnya menunjukkan kecemburuannya!”

Juhyun memberi pelajaran dengan menempelkan kaleng dingin itu ke pipi Junmyeon. Lelaki itu terpaksa berhenti tergelak. “Profesional, oke? Jangan tunjukkan bahasa tubuh dan gesturmu yang aneh-aneh itu di depanku. Nanti orang-orang semakin curiga.”

“Jadi alasanmu selama ini adalah gara-gara aku sering cari perhatian di panggung setiap kali ada dirimu?”

Juhyun bergumam, “Norak.”

Junmyeon mencium pipinya. “Itu karena kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Ada kau, sih. Tapi aku akan mencobanya—walaupun aku tidak janji, ya. Oke, mari berangkat. Kau tidak ragu-ragu, ‘kan?”

“Kau duluan.”

“Siap, Tuan Putri!”

Junmyeon pun berdiri, memberikan Juhyun salut setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia pun meninggalkan Juhyun sendirian di apartemennya. Perempuan itu baru berangkat lima belas menit kemudian.

* * *

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Junmyeon, tetapi tangannya berlama-lama di sana. “Kau melewatkan kesempatanmu. _Full album_ , hyung, kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali.”

“Ayolah, Kyungsoo lebih pantas mendapatkannya.” Junmyeon membalasnya dengan menepuk lengan Chanyeol. “Satu album penuh untuk suara Kyungsoo? Siapa pun ingin membelinya.”

“Tapi,” kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti karena beberapa orang melewati mereka sambil membungkuk atau mengangguk, dan di antara orang-orang yang berdatangan ke lobi gedung tersebut, ada Juhyun yang sedang membuka maskernya. Chanyeol langsung memberi kode ke Junmyeon dengan kedipan isengnya.

Juhyun hanya melirik ke arahnya, kemudian pada Junmyeon. Awalnya perempuan itu berlalu begitu saja, tetapi dia berhenti mendadak, kemudian berbalik dan kembali menuju tempat Chanyeol dan Junmyeon berdiri.

“Di samping itu,” Junmyeon mengedikkan dagu ke arah Juhyun yang mendekat. “Aku punya kesempatan yang lebih luar biasa.”

Chanyeol melihat kepada Juhyun dan Junmyeon secara bergantian. Tawanya hampir meledak, dia berusaha keras menahannya. “Hyung, tolong jangan bermimpi.”

“Tadi saat di jalan aku ditelepon,” ucap Juhyun cuek, “katanya, tanda tangan hari ini juga. Kita berdua harus rekaman lebih cepat karena ada jadwal yang berubah, studio akan dipakai untuk yang lain.”

“Wah, lebih cepat, ya? Baiklah.” Junmyeon menggosokkan tangannya. “Kita pasti sudah ditunggu, Juhyun-ah. Chanyeol-ah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Bilang pada yang lain aku mungkin tidak bisa ikut makan bersama kalian. Dan mungkin—apartemenku akan kosong malam ini.” Ia mendelik pada Juhyun. “Akan kutemui kalian besok.”

Chanyeol masih menatapnya tidak percaya, terperangah. Juhyun hanya mengangkat alis ke arahnya dan berpamitan dengan isyarat mata.

Belum mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol lekas-lekas menuju obrolan grup mereka,

> _HEI, JUNMYEON-HYUNG AKAN PUNYA PROYEK DENGAN JUHYUN-NUNA????_

 


	4. news coverage

****  


 

  * **SM SHOCKS US WITH ANOTHER DEBUT**



 

Surprise! It’s not another new boy group or girl group.

They are the familiar faces of SM’s front line boy and girl group! No one thinks it’s over for a collaboration between male and female idol, and here it is: **EXO’s SUHO**  and **RED VELVET’s IRENE** for a new sub, that goes under the name ‘ **SUHOxIRENE** ’.

On Monday, SM unveils a shocking teaser photo to the public, a garden with the sub name on it.

Up until now, there’s no further coverage for this leader x leader collaboration. Whether it will be a digital single or a mini-album (we wish!), let’s wait for the upcoming news. No one would resist the charm of the melodious voice of this EXO leader and charismatic rap from Irene. Not to mention the strong visual of the two, though!

Stay tuned!

 

 

  * **SM MEMPERKENALKAN DUO BARU**



Tampaknya jagat musik pop Korea akan kembali diramaikan oleh penampilan keren lain dari duo yang anggotanya telah kita kenal baik.

_Leader_ dari EXO dan Red Velvet, Suho dan Irene, akan menjadi sub-grup yang segera melempar hits mereka ke publik. Belum diketahui apakah mereka akan merilis _single_ digital atau dalam bentuk album fisik, tetapi warganet di Instagram resmi SMTOWN sudah menunjukkan antusiasme mereka terhadap foto _teaser_ yang secara mengejutkan dirilis tadi malam, pukul 12 KST (22:00 WIB).

 

> — ** _@xxxjungb:_** _waduh, nggak sabar mau lihat mereka! pasti keren banget TT TT_
> 
> **_—@xxxurdp:_ ** _ini pasti seger banget!_
> 
> _— **@xxxdayday:** yaaah, padahal kuharap dua orang yang lain, tapi nggak apalah, dua orang ini juga oke punya. hwaiting!_

 

  * **ANOTHER HISTORY FOR SMTOWN COLLAB?**



 

It’s not like your ordinary sub-group from SMTOWN, fellas!

While it’s not common for the company to debut their male x female idols for other than SM Station songs, they are now breaking the rule. EXO’s Suho and Red Velvet’s Irene are up for fresh song!

The one and only, yet captivating and exciting photo teaser is this garden with their names on it.

Stay tuned for upcoming news!


	5. chatroom — informal language

## EXO

**[chanyeol]**

guys ... siapa yang nanti mau ikut nonton debut stage-nya junmyeon-hyung

jadi tim hore bareng gue

**[junmyeon]**

hmmm

**[jongin]**

gue mau jadi tim ciye-ciye hyung

gue seret sehun ya ok

**[sehun]**

serah

**[kyungsoo]**

yah sayang nggak bisa, gue masih jadwal syuting tanggal-tanggal segitu

**[jongdae]**

nanti gue teriak paling kenceng

**[junmyeon]**

jangan malu-maluin gue di hadapan juhyunnie guys

**[minseok]**

gue sama jongdae bawa banner

**[baekhyun]**

gue bakal teriak lebih kenceng dari jongdae

**[yixing]**

titip salam ye buat juhyun dan adek-adek, kalo bisa balik juga gue mau nonton

**[minseok]**

^ balik gih seru tau nggak ini nanti panggungnya

**[jongin]**

gue otw japri seulgi buat jadi tim hore di sebelah

**[baekhyun]**

halah paling sekalian modus, dasar kerdus

**[chanyeol]**

junmyeon-hyung ... seriusan ... masih nggak percaya lo bakalan debut sama nuna ... apa aja sih yang terjadi selama gue di kanada

**[junmyeon]**

gue profesional ya guys, di panggung ya tetep kerjaan

apa yang ada di belakang panggung stay di belakang panggung

publik nggak boleh tahu

makanya kalian jangan ember

**[baekhyun]**

tim hore dan tim ciye-ciye nggak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi

**[junmyeon]**

woy nanti tuh bakalan ada fans juga ikut pre-recording kan

**[jongdae]**

kami cheering up kayak fans normal kok

**[junmyeon]**

normal versi kalian tuh gimana sih

ga yakin gue

**[chanyeol]**

sejarahnya gimana sih bisa dapet chance gitu

**[junmyeon]**

lah elu dulu pas duet sama wendy gimana metodenya?

**[chanyeol]**

ya ... gue milih dia sih

dia kan yang paling cocok karakter vokalnya sama lagu gue

eh taunya juga cocok di hati

**[jongdae]**

cih

**[baekhyun]**

bah

**[jongin]**

basi hyung

**[minseok]**

minseokie-hyung meninggalkan ruang obrolan ini

canda deng ga seru kalo leave group

ga bisa ciye-ciyein

**[junmyeon]**

ya gitu juga

gue ditawarin, mau solo full-album atau kolab

gue pilih yang kedua

kesempatan kan

gue pengen banget kerja sama dia secara khusus

tapi nggak mau yang station

gue iming-imingi pangsanya gede

gue kan kuat di vokal, dia di rap

kombinasi yang cocok

trus gue janji ga bakalan macem-macem di panggung

duet yang ‘normal’ aja

**[baekhyun]**

normal versi hyung itu gimana sih

ga yakin gue

**[jongdae]**

^ hasek

**[baekhyun]**

pas ketemu secara random pas manggung bareng aja suka caper

apalagi ini panggung milik berdua

**[chanyeol]**

iya guys ini nanti panggung dan dunia milik berdua, yang lain cuma ngontrak

apalagi kita yang nonton doang

alien kali

**[jongin]**

ya secara teknis dan konsep grup, kita sebenarnya emang alien sih

**[junmyeon]**

ya plis gue tau emang suka malu-maluin kalo di depan red velvet

dan juhyunnie

jadi jangan tambah bikin malu gue

gue mau profesional

**[chanyeol]**

ya udah berarti nanti kita full-team ya

minus kyungsoo dan yixing-hyung

**[junmyeon]**

nonton ya nonton aja ya guys

jangan malu-maluin

dan

jangan dipake buat ajang modus-modusan bagi yang nggak sabaran

**[jongin]**

pfffft

 

. . .

 

## RED VELVET

**[seulgi]**

guys tim hore di sebelah sudah siap

**[wendy]**

iya chanyeol-oppa juga bilang

jongdae-oppa sudah pesen banner

**[juhyun]**

....

**[sooyoung]**

yes

**[yerim]**

y e s

**[juhyun]**

guys

jangan terlalu heboh

jangan malu-maluin di hadapan exo, oke?

**[seulgi]**

kalo nggak heboh gimana dong

**[yerim]**

haduh kita sama exo-oppa udah tau luar-dalem dah

nggak perlu lagi mikir soal malu-maluin atau nggak

**[juhyun]**

nontonnya di pojok aja

**[seulgi]**

di pojok dempet-dempetan dong?

**[wendy]**

keknya lu seneng deh kalo dempet-dempetan

**[juhyun]**

ya nanti kan ada fans juga

kasih ruang buat mereka

plus

kentara banget kan kalo kalian yang heboh

takutnya ada yang curiga

**[yerim]**

kan cheering up sesama member itu normal

**[sooyoung]**

foto backstage!

**[juhyun]**

j a n g a n

**[sooyoung]**

nanti nggak cuma kita kok di backstage

ajak yang lain juga

anak-anak nct juga ada keknya

selfie berdua buat koleksi pribadi ajalah

**[yerim]**

jangan parnoan deh unnie, nggak papa kok

**[seulgi]**

perlu nih kita pesen banner juga?

**[wendy]**

nebeng jongdae-oppa aja udah

kan enak

gratis

**[juhyun]**

jangan repotin tim sebelah guys

**[seulgi]**

yaelah unnie kek exo oppadeul orang-orang asing aja

eh tapi mereka secara teknis emang alien sih

**[sooyoung]**

jadi bagaimana perasaan anda bu juhyun

bakalan duet sama oppa tersayang

**[seulgi]**

oppa apaan woy

**[sooyoung]**

eh iya lupa

l u p a

**[juhyun]**

syukur berarti muka junmyeon lebih tua dari muka gue

**[seulgi]**

^ udah gue skrinsyut, otw lapor

**[yerim]**

percuma lah unnie

kan sayang

nggak bakalan marah kok yang di sebelah itu

**[juhyun]**

rasanya? ya seru sih

tapi was-was juga

harus jaga-jaga

jangan kelepasan

si jun nih, gue rada takut

**[seulgi]**

dari kemaren takutnya itu ya

udah gue lapor ke sebelah

suruh jagain si hyung

jongin bilang jangan takut

junmyeon-oppa mau profesional

"di panggung kerjaan ya kerjaan"

"apa yang di belakang panggung, stay di belakang panggung"

gitu katanya

**[wendy]**

ooowwww

meleleh nggak kalian guys?

**[yerim]**

ohmygooood

**[sooyoung]**

park sooyoung sedang tidak bisa membalas percakapan

karena baru saja meleleh

**[juhyun]**

nggak tuh biasa aja

**[sooyoung]**

iya soalnya udah biasa yang lebih dari itu

**[juhyun]**

hush

**[seulgi]**

deal kita full team ya

nonton mojok nggak papa

yang penting cheering up

let's power up!

**[wendy]**

ciye yang suka mojok

biar anget yah

**[seulgi]**

situ kayak nggak pernah mojok aja

setengah bulan di kanada ikut kursus apa mojok bareng

**[sooyoung]**

ciye

**[wendy]**

bleh

**[yerim]**

gue ciyein juga deh

**[juhyun]**

jaga imej ya guys

**[seulgi]**

sori unnie tapi ngga janji ya

yang disemangatin hottest couple abad ke-21 sih

**[juhyun]**

pls


	6. instagram, twitter

 

* * *

 

**_@xxxk__doo9_**  mengetweet:

> _his latest IG post is suspicious ... where is this person right now?_

**_@xxxlaqyume_** mengetweet:

> _could the post be ... for his latest comeback with Irene?_

 

**_@xxxaraerun_**  mengetweet:

> _he shot the music video abroad???_


	7. daily

Juhyun masih sedikit kecewa bahwa jendela kamar  yang mereka tempati bukanlah yang langsung menghadap ke Eiffel. Kamar mereka berada di sisi yang memunggungi menara itu. Jadwal yang padat dan pemesanan mendadak membuat mereka harus puas dengan kamar yang tersedia. Ia memuaskan diri dengan memandangi Paris dari lantai lima belas, yang masih menggeliat bangun untuk beraktivitas pagi itu. Sesekali ia menggulirkan linimasa galerinya, memandangi foto-foto Eiffel di malam hari yang sempat mereka ambil tadi malam (di kesempatan curian) untuk memuaskan diri.

Air di konter kecil itu telah panas. Ia beranjak untuk menyeduh dua cangkir teh, kemudian membawanya ke samping tempat tidur. Ia kembali ke atas ranjang, menepuk-nepuk lengan Junmyeon yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimut.

“Hei, bangun. Bangun.”

Junmyeon bergeming, hanya ada kerutan tipis di keningnya.

Juhyun menarik napas. “Syuting!”

Teriakan itu membuat Junmyeon tersentak bangun.

Juhyun bersandar dengan santai di _headboard_ , mengambil cangkir tehnya.

“Pukul berapa sekarang?”

“Masih setengah enam.”

Junmyeon longsor lagi ke tempat tidur seraya mengembuskan napas lega.

“Kita pulang hari ini.”

“Hah?!” Junmyeon duduk lagi dengan tergesa-gesa. “Tanggal berapa sekarang?”

Juhyun menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik bibir cangkir. Ia sempat menyesap tehnya beberapa kali saat Junmyeon dengan panik mencari ponselnya di nakas, kemudian mengambil kaosnya di atas sofa.

“Bercanda. Kita masih harus ke lokasi hari ini, ada beberapa _take_ yang harus diulangi.”

Junmyeon menjatuhkan kepalanya ke _headboard_ dengan gerutuan seraknya. Juhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian menyerahkan cangkir teh Junmyeon. “Nih, teh pagimu.”

Junmyeon memakai kaos hitamnya dahulu baru menyambut cangkir itu. Dia membalas cengiran Juhyun dengan pura-pura memberengut, tetapi teh pagi tampaknya membuat _mood_ -nya jadi lebih baik.

“Pukul berapa berangkat ke kebun bunga?”

“Sepuluh,” jawab Juhyun sambil memeluk bantalnya. “Masih ada banyak waktu.”

Junmyeon hampir menghabiskan satu cangkir penuh. Lama mereka berdiam diri; Juhyun membicarakan sesuatu dengan adik-adiknya di ruang obrolan, dan Junmyeon memikirkan banyak hal sampai tersenyum sendiri sesekali.

“Hei.”

Juhyun menoleh, menelengkan kepala.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. “Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan sejak awal proyek ini dimulai.”

“Hmmm?”

“Sebenarnya aku kurang suka konsep yang ditawarkan.” Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. “Walaupun aku sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa bekerja bersamamu, konsepnya bukanlah yang ingin aku coba.”

“Memangnya kau ingin konsep seperti apa?”

“Band.” Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah Juhyun.

“Tapi aku tidak ahli banyak alat musik. Aku bukan Wendy. Kekuatan kita bukan di situ, Junmyeon-ah.”

“Ya ... yang seperti itu memang cocok untuk Wendy dan Chanyeol. Lihatlah mereka, sampai kursus musik bersama di Kanada bersama seniman dari sekolah almamater Wendy.”

“Kau iri dengan mereka?”

“Kata ‘iri’ itu terlalu klasik. Kita punya jalan masing-masing, ‘kan? Tapi kita terlalu sering melihat kepada orang lain untuk menguji kebahagiaan kita sendiri.”

“Masih pagi, Junmyeon-ah, aku belum siap untuk kuliah filosofimu.” Juhyun pun menghabiskan tehnya. “Nikmati dulu hari ini, oke? Nanti malam kau boleh memulai jam filosofismu dan bercerita lebih banyak tentang ketakutanmu.”

“Kurasa tidak perlu.” Junmyeon mengecup ujung bibir Juhyun. “Aku tidak takut sekarang. Aku sedang bahagia, tidak perlu meluangkan waktu khusus untuk hal itu.”

Juhyun menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Junmyeon beranjak dari tempat tidur, untuk menuju kamar mandi. Baru saja dia berdiri, matanya tertuju pada setangkai mawar yang berada di atas nakas, mawar yang dia ambil kemarin dari lokasi syuting. Dia tersenyum, mawar itu masih begitu segar dan cantik.


	8. teaser photos, tracklist

 

 

 

  * **THE SWEET ROSES ARE HERE: TEASER PHOTOS FOR ‘SUHOxIRENE: BOOK OF ROSES’**



 

It’s exciting and captivating!

Right this morning, SM dropped a set of teaser photos for upcoming comeback of none other than our charismatic leaders!

On these teaser photos, Irene looks overwhelmingly stunning, and Suho is ready to match her perfection.

SM also unveiled the tracklist for their digital single: ‘Book of Roses’ and ‘Noir’. Both are RnB songs with different touch on each, yet both talk about love story that has its own color.

 

 

  * **SM SURPRISES EVERYONE WITH THESE BEAUTIES**



 

Prepare yourselves with the stunning leaders of EXO and Red Velvet.

Don’t let your excitement die just yet! Because they are ready to soothe us with their tracklist that is so promising: ‘Book of Roses’ and ‘Noir’. With Suho’s enchanting voice and Irene’s soft one, they will sing RnB songs about love story that is said to ‘has its own color’.

Will this comeback bring classic, Victorian touch mixed with urban style? Seems like there won’t be any disappointment.

Stay tuned!

 

 

  * **SIMAK FOTO-FOTO TEASER ‘SUHOxIRENE’ UNTUK ‘BOOK OF ROSES’**



Tepat pagi ini, SM mengungkapkan foto _teaser_ untuk _digital single_ milik Suho EXO dan Irene Red Velvet. Irene terlihat cantik dengan tampilan naturalnya, dan Suho memancarkan pesonanya dengan tampilan elegan tetapi sedikit misterius ini.

Selain itu, SM juga membocorkan daftar lagu mereka, ‘Book of Roses’ dan ‘Noir’. Lagu-lagu ini bergenre RnB, dan digadang-gadang akan menceritakan sebuah cerita cinta yang ‘mempunyai warna berbeda’.

Mari kita tunggu akan seperti apa lagi kejutan yang mereka berdua berikan. _Hwaiting_ untuk Suho dan Irene!


	9. teaser video

 

# SUHOxIRENE “Book of Roses” MV Teaser


	10. instagram

**39,048 likes**

> **redvelvet.smtown** support juhyun-unnie and suho-oppa~ i believe the song is soo romantic and sweet, luvies go stream it!
> 
> View all 2298 comments
> 
> **kimjuncotton** thank you yerim-ah~
> 
> _**xxxrevs** ^ wait how could he know that it is yerim?_
> 
> _**xxxcodepinky** they must be together somewhere now!_


	11. news coverage

 

  * **SM UNVEILS MUSIC VIDEO FOR SUHOxIRENE’S ‘BOOK OF ROSES’**



 

They are surely the king and queen of visual of this generation.

With roses and books, classical stuffs that make them all-classy, they serve us right with melodious song and gorgeous setting, not to mention the heartshaking visuals!

It is also said that they will release their 2nd music video for ‘Noir’ on Wednesday. Surely a bunch of surprises no one would resist.

 

 

  * **SM MERILIS MV UNTUK ‘BOOK OF ROSES’ OLEH SUHOxIRENE**



 

Suho dan Irene, _leader_ dari EXO dan Red Velvet, yang dikenal dengan nama sub SUHOxIRENE, baru-baru ini merilis MV untuk lagu digital mereka, ‘Book of Roses’.

MV ini berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih di tengah-tengah perpustakaan bertemakan taman, dengan lagu cinta yang tentunya romantis dan hangat.

Mereka juga akan merilis MV lain pada hari Rabu untuk _tracklist_ yang lain dari lagu digital mereka, ‘Noir’. Tentunya kita tak sabar lagi menanti lagu romantis dari mereka, ya?


	12. fashion

  * **AN INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT SHARED BOARDS OF ‘BOOK OF ROSES’ LOOKS**



It seems like the account is owned by stylist at SM. They shared Suho and Irene’s looks at the MV aside ones from the trailer.

And let’s bet, other than four first familiar boards, are the boards of their looks in upcoming ‘Noir’ MV!

 

 

 

  


	13. storyboard

  * **SUHOxIRENE’S ‘BOOK OF ROSES’ MV DIRECTOR SHARED HER STORYBOARD**



Storyboard is a basic, important part in videos producing.

The director of several MVs, **@xxxladyswazz** shared two photos on her account with the caption, “ _I drew this in a flight, when all my art stuffs were stacked in the overhead compartment and I was too lazy to take it while everyone’s asleep haha. So I decided to do it on a small notes I could find in my hand bag. Working with their videos was tons of fun!_ ”

 

 


	14. daily — a few months ago

Juhyun mundur dari set, ketika para kru sudah membereskan peralatan. Ia sedikit menjauh dan membaur di jalanan, mendekat ke tepian jembatan. Ia bersandar di sana, sesekali menengok ke sungai di balik bahunya, sesekali pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Junmyeon baru menemukannya sepuluh menit kemudian.

“Kukira kau sudah pulang ke hotel duluan.”

Juhyun cuma menyunggingkan senyum. Junmyeon bersandar pada tembok yang sama. Sesekali dia menengok wajah Juhyun.

Juhyun menganggak tatapan yang mencuri-curi itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan tersirat. “Membaur di tengah-tengah keramaian begini menyenangkan juga.”

“Kita jarang melakukannya.”

“Ah, maksudku ... kita jadi merasa berbeda. Aku memikirkan eksistensiku sendiri, posisiku. Di sisi lain, kita mungkin orang yang sangat dikenal, dikejar-kejar ... tapi lihatlah semuanya.” Juhyun mengedikkan dagu ke arah depan. “Mungkin dari orang-orang yang lewat itu, adalah orang yang lebih terkenal dari kita. Orang yang jauh lebih kaya. Orang yang jauh lebih beruntung, atau sebaliknya.”

“Memperluas pandangan, begitu?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu.”

Junmyeon diam cukup lama. Kemudian, di matanya, wajah orang-orang mengabur sesaat, menjadi jelas, lalu menjadi kabur lagi. Sesekali dia melihat wajah Juhyun di antara mereka.

Lalu, terbayang olehnya, di antara keramaian itu, mungkin di dunia alternatif atau di kenyataan yang hanya sedikit berbeda, ada dirinya dan Juhyun, berpegangan tangan, menikmati liburan mereka yang damai dan tak terganggu siapa pun, karena dunia mereka hanyalah milik mereka sendiri.

Dirinya, yang sekarang, ingin mencoba menggenggam tangan Juhyun pun tak bisa. Dunia mereka di tempat yang berbeda, bukan dunia yang tertutup dan hanya ada ada mereka tanpa mata-mata yang mengawasi dan bisa terkejut oleh gestur sesederhana apapun.

Dia melirik Juhyun.

Perempuan itu barangkali masih berpikir tentang apa yang ada di pikiran orang-orang. Sementara dirinya menyesali konsekuensi. Junmyeon menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia harus lebih sering memandang dengan kacamata Juhyun.


	15. release, group chat

  * **SUHOxIRENE BREAKS THE INTERNET TODAY: 'BOOK OF ROSES' AND 'NOIR' ARE IN ALL PLATFORMS**



SM releases the digital single today. Enjoy the romance!

 

\---

 

**yerim** created the groupchat

**yerim** added juhyun, seulgi, wendy, sooyoung, junmyeon, minseok, yixing, baekhyun, chanyeol, jongdae, kyungsoo, jongin and sehun to the group

**yerim** changed the group name into 'mom&dad supporters'

**[junmyeon]**

what is this

**[jongdae]**

finallyyyyy

**[sehun]**

thank you for adding me, yerim-ah

**[yerim]**

yea ^//////^

**[juhyun]**

ohmygod

**[wendy]**

so how's the plan

**[jongdae]**

the banner is ready, who's gonna pick it up in our dorms? or i'll just bring it on the day?

**[seulgi]**

i'll be in your dorm in minutes, oppa, wait for me

**[juhyun]**

oh gosh seulgi so where have you been? you aren't home since 1pm

**[jongin]**

i'm with her, mom, relax, i'll bring her home soon

**[juhyun]**

don't 'mom' me

but you're on the way to your dorm ohgod you two

bring her home already

**[wendy]**

aaawww someone's having a date today

**[seulgi]**

has anyone listened to the song already?

they are doooooopeeeeeee

**[baekhyun]**

i'm in tears now seulgi-ah

beautiful

i have to admit that this is more beautiful than me

**[yerim]**

even the news said 'enjoy the romance'

it's like

who's not gonna enjoy this

**[wendy]**

i want to do a cover song of it

**[chanyeol]**

do you need a partner

**[wendy]**

let's make it a band version!

**[chanyeol]**

damn i'm up for it! come to my studio soon

**[seulgi]**

aaawww someone's having a date today (2)

**[juhyun]**

not today, seungwan-ah, chanyeol-ah, it's late already

you still have tomorrow

**[sooyoung]**

where is the food treat for the release

**[junmyeon]**

on the way to your dorm girls

sorry we cannot eat out together

that's the best i can do

**[seulgi]**

yes i got mine doubled

i got my slice here in oppa's dorm haha

**[juhyun]**

jongin bring seulgi home n o w

**[jongin]**

yes ma'am, please wait

**[junmyeon]**

i'll take seulgi home for you juhyun-ah

wait

**[jongin]**

nooooooo

**[yerim]**

whatever it is, stream book of roses now guys ☆


	16. daily — promotional stage, backstage

Awalnya Sehun yang bermaksud untuk mengambil foto mereka semua, tetapi Yerim melarangnya dan sebagai gantinya memanggil manajer mereka untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua belas di belakang panggung. Jongdae dan dirinya yang berlutut di paling depan dengan _banner_ ‘kebanggaan’ mereka, Junmyeon dan Juhyun di tengah-tengah, masih memakai _mic_ dan _earpiece_ mereka.

_Pre-recording_ berjalan lancar, dan seperti yang dijanjikan di awal, mereka harus puas mendapat tempat paling sudut, dan tidak bisa berteriak-teriak seperti penggemar kebanyakan. Yerim sempat ingin melakukannya, tetapi kemudian ia merasa tidak nyaman dan takut itu akan mengganggu, sehingga akhirnya mereka memberikan dukungan dengan ‘damai’. Tampaknya Juhyun puas dengan hal itu.

Minseok sudah mengajak Jongdae dan Baekhyun pulang sejak tadi, tetapi entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan Junmyeon di sudut sehingga mereka masih tetap bertahan. Di samping Junmyeon yang duduk di lengan sofa, Juhyun duduk bersandar sambil mengobrol dengan Sooyoung. Di samping dirinya, ada Sehun dan Jongin, serta Seulgi di satu sofa yang sama. Di belakang sofa mereka berempat, Chanyeol dan Wendy mendengarkan lagu dari satu ponsel dengan berbagi _headset_.

Yerim menghitung. Masih lengkap dua belas. Andainya Kyungsoo dan Yixing di sini pasti akan lebih seru. Namun baginya, ini cukup.

Ia mengarahkan kameranya pada mereka semua, membuat video, sambil nyengir. Kemudian mengambil foto dengan kamera depan, memuat mereka semua. Kemudian satu lagi selfie, beberapa kali.

Ia memilah-milah foto yang akan diunggah. Ia sedikit berhati-hati, sehingga akhirnya ia memilih tiga selfie dirinya sendiri, yang walaupun Sehun terlihat sedikit, tidak terlalu jelas karena terpotong, kemudian foto dirinya, Jongdae dan Minseok bersama Junmyeon dan Juhyun.

Yerim membutuhkan waktu agak lama memikirkan _caption_ yang tepat, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menulis, _“luvies~! kalian harus mendengarkan BOOK OF ROSES! lagu yang manis sekali <3 semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~_


	17. lyrics

****book of roses** **

 

 ** **(suho)****  
in the book that inspired me  
to love you,  
i found a quote,  
"love in silence, like moon's serenade,  
to the peaceful night,  
it's the peace  
you can't find anywhere."  
but, my baby,  
i always want to tell you,  
sing to you,  
about my love.

 ** **(irene)****  
i want to tell you with these roses,  
with the serenade  
that i sing to you in the twilight,  
with the garden i create only for you,  
i love you  
i wanna hold you.

 ** **(suho/irene)  
**** (*) this love blooms like roses,  
stays like a spring,  
eternal like a secret garden.  
i don't want the silence  
keep me from you (roses, roses)  
this love  
sparks like a festive night,  
with the rain  
with the rain  
of a thousand petals (roses, roses, roses)

 ** **(irene)****  
another book  
said that i should admire you  
like a night falling in love  
with the moonrays

 ** **(suho)****  
but dear,  
they are not us.  
i have my own words.

 ** **(irene/rap)****    
i want to tell you with these roses,  
sing for you, telling you that you are my secret garden  
all along,  
i want to kiss you in the morning light,  
fresh like drops of dew in the leaves,  
scent like a spring morning,  
i want to tell the world that this is the right love,  
because it blooms like french roses that color our  
world

****(*)** **

****(suho)****  
on an empty book,  
i want to write my own story  
with the roses  
that speak  
my love to you.

 

. . .

 

****noir** **

 

 ** **(suho)****  
at the night,  
i'm wondering alone  
my steps lead me  
to the bridge where i confessed  
to you  
i see a single star  
that sparks weakly

 ** **(irene)****  
i see street lamp  
lights from road  
ones that shine from building  
baby, baby  
it's still dark without you

 ** **(suho/irene)****  
****(*)****  night, night  
i'm trying to reach you  
it's pitch black without you  
night, night  
all the lights are leaving me  
please come home soon

 ** **(suho)****  
i still remember  
the smile under the lamp post (the smile)  
that brings me to life

 ** **(irene)****  
it's a day where you are  
but you didn't answer my call  
****(suho)****  
do all the lights (lights)  
do all the lights (lights)  
blind you from me?  
it's still dark here

****(*)** **

****(irene/rap)****    
i'm walking  
in the lights that never die  
feastful night, sparkling like stars  
in the ocean of liveliness  
i see no shadow in people's faces.  
they are enjoying the lights  
that lead people's way like constellations  
to the happiness  
you're not home  
you're not home  
so i call it a night,  
dark night

 ** **(suho)****  
please come home soon,  
because i don't need the city  
to light me up.  
****(irene)****  
 it's you.


	18. instagram, new mv




	19. interview — western news portal

 

On my brief visit to my homeland, South Korea for a travel coverage, I have the chance to interview some groups from the front line company in South Korea: SMTOWN. And one of them that I will talk in this article is new sensation of K-pop lately: Suho and Irene from EXO and Red Velvet, who are currently on a brief promotion of their first digital single as a duo: Book of Roses.

Suho, casually dressed in denim jacket and Irene who looked so pretty in white, greeted me with deep bows and flashy smiles. It was an honor for me to have the chance, they are so polite and nice in person.

 

**Q: "What is your initial thought on this song?"**

S: "Music has been an integral part of myself since long ago. I've tried so many things, like acting in dramas, musicals, modelling, but music is always the most important. I want to show my own colors, continuously. I am interested in collaboration, duet for most, because I want to see, develop, and learn about its dynamics, again and again. Irene is a long-time friend of mine, we have known each other since we were trainees, but we have never had chance to work together like this, so I chose her."

I: "At first I was like, 'Gosh, he really asked me?' (laughs). Because I think we have different genres. He's good at ballad, and I'm a rapper. But he ensured me, that this was going to work well. Eventually, I'm glad because he gave me this chance. I got to see more about musics and art."

 

**Q: "Your favorite parts from the lyrics?"**

S: "For me, it's the line after her rap, second part of the reff. On the music video, it is when she and I filmed in a rose garden. 'This love blooms like roses'. Roses are inseparable icon of love, and to film it in a special place with her, I love the symbolization."

I: "My rap part (smiles). Because I enjoy it a lot. Imagining the part brings me to some kind of fresh natural scenery, and for me, it is my definition of 'romantic'."

 

**Q: "I see that internet is going ‘crazy’ over this sub-unit, because there is some culture of ‘shipping’, that I bet the two of you have heard of, and your duo seems like a wish come true for some of them. What do you think about this?”**

I: “I think ... what they think of us and what we do as artists is separated. There is some kind of boundary. I respect what they think about us, and just like Suho-sshi said, we have to be professional because we are entitled to do it. We will always work hard and inspire people with our musics.”

S: “(laughs)I discovered this kind of culture long ago, and it is not uncommon knowledge to us. If it’s fun for them and it is not crossing the line, then I let it be. As artists, both of us, all we have to do is work hard and keep inspiring people, I guess, because those are the reasons why I am here.”

 

**Q: “Let’s talk about your other track on this digital single, ‘Noir’. It was filmed in London, right? What does this song give to you?**

S: “Yes, we filmed the MV in London back then. I actually cannot tell which one I like better from these two songs. As the promotional words said, ‘two songs have different colors of love’, I think that words couldn’t be more honest. Love has a lot of colors, so ‘Noir’ is a different tone that I want to show to everyone.”

I: “The most special thing about this song for me actually the music video, but it’s not that I don’t like the song. I love it a lot. It’s just not often we to film in the crowd, in the middle of a living city like London. It is actually my dream city. Crowd, busy city, they are part of our life in daily basis. They shape our mind, the thought made me want to work hard more so that I can see more in life, in the business of the city. And then I was immersed in the crowd, seeing people’s face at that time ... it made me think about what’s on people’ mind. I knew I was in a bigger picture, and I was a small part. The experience made me rethink my own existence.”

 

**Q: “So actually it is the video that is exceptional for you two, is it the message you want to deliver?”**

I: “For me, ‘Noir’ is more that that. Beside the video, I also fall in love with the song. I personally think the song is a representative for those who are falling in love. Both of us have experienced falling in love on our history ... so we know how it is, and I hope with that experience we can create the exact image of it. Falling in love is like gripping onto something and we cannot let go easily, that is the message.”

S: “She knows it better (laughs). For me, the song is a life experience we encounter in life sometimes. So I hope I sang it well so people can grip the meaning exactly.”

 

**Q: “Is it possible for you two to do more collaborations in the future?”**

S: “I have great times working with her, so I’m open to the opportunity.”

I: “Working with Suho-sshi is an honor to me, and I would feel honored too if we get another chance.”

 

I wish I could have more minutes talking with them. Don’t forget to stream their musics, fellas!


	20. daily — simple celebration

Bagi Juhyun, apartemen itu sudah hampir-hampir menjadi rumahnya.

Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah sementara Junmyeon terus saja berjalan ke dalam, ke arah dapur, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Juhyun pun duduk di ruang tengah, melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya begitu saja di punggung sofa.

Apartemen Junmyeon selalu dalam keadaan bersih. Kadang-kadang dia membersihkannya sendiri, tetapi di samping itu, apartemen ini memang tak selalu ditinggali. Junmyeon lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di dorm bersama teman-temannya, dan hanya ke sini pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Mereka baru saja pulang menghadiri acara musik _live_ , tetapi Juhyun belum merasa lelah. Ia berdiri, mengitari setengah ruangan untuk menuju piano yang berada agak ke sudut.

Baru saja ia duduk di bangkunya, mengetes satu-dua tuts, Junmyeon datang dengan senyumannya, dan sebuah kue kecil dengan satu lilin.

“Kurasa sekarang bukan tanggal ulang tahunku ....”

“Memang bukan.” Junmyeon bertopang pada piano tersebut, merasa tak mengapa menaruh kuenya di atas tuts. “Kita belum sempat merayakan apa yang terjadi, hanya kita berdua.”

Juhyun menahan senyum. “Apa aku harus meniupnya setelah mengucapkan permohonan?”

“Kita tiup bersama-sama. Kau punya waktu sepuluh detik untuk mengucapkan permohonan.” Junmyeon hampir tertawa. “Sekarang.”

Lilin itu padam lebih karena tiupan Junmyeon. Juhyun menatap matanya sekilas. “Aku dan teman-temanku punya kebiasaan sejak dulu ... kami memadamkan lampu dan menceritakan ketakutan-ketakutan kami, menangis bersama, menyelesaikannya bersama. Itu sangat membantu.”

“Kau ingin mencoba itu denganku?”

Juhyun menggeleng. “Aku ingin mencoba cara berbeda. Mungkin kita tidak perlu itu. Mungkin kita hanya perlu menatap mata masing-masing lalu berkata jujur.”

“Atau,” Junmyeon menyela, memberi isyarat agar Juhyun memberi ruang padanya di bangku tersebut, kemudian menekan tuts yang membentuk intro sebuah lagu klasik, “kita bisa bercerita sambil memainkan piano. Tidak perlu lagu. Nada asal-asalan juga bisa. Apapun itu.”

Juhyun diam sesaat, mengamati Junmyeon yang mengubah-ubah lagu secara acak.

Ia pun menekan nada _do_ , _sol_ , kembali ke _do_ tanpa maksud yang berarti. Junmyeon membalasnya tetapi dengan satu oktaf lebih tinggi. “Aku,” kata Junmyeon, “begitu senang karena ini berhasil. Kita berhasil. Bermain musik adalah bagian hidupku, dan memainkannya bersamamu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan.”

Juhyun menekan beberapa kunci sekaligus. “Awalnya aku takut. Takut orang-orang akan tahu. Curiga tentang hubungan kita. Tapi, Junmyeon-ah, terima kasih karena telah profesional.”

Junmyeon tertawa, berhenti bermain musik sesaat. “Aku tahu kau pasti gelisah karena itu. Tapi aku melakukan yang terbaik, ‘kan?”

Juhyun menjangkau kue di sudut piano dengan telunjuknya, krim cokelat menempel pada ujung jarinya, dan ia mencicipinya. Kemudian membiarkan Junmyeon juga mencobanya. “Kau memang yang terbaik.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542170) by [nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew)




End file.
